Psych Drabbles
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: A collection of random drabbles... :D Mostly Shules lol
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! Spoilers for 7x07 Deez Nups!**

* * *

~Shawn~

What do I do, now? Was the thought that kept racing through my mind. What do I do now that she knows? Now that she knows the lie I was keeping this whole time. The lie that she now hates me for. She hates me.

~Gus~  
Seeing my friend get wine splashed in his face was not the best sight. What could have possibley gone on that would lead to that? It must not be good. What did Shawn say to make her hate him?Wait,Jules wouldn't do that to him. Or would she?

~Juliet~  
I can't believe it. I still can't believe it. Why in the whole entire world would he do this to me? Why would he lie? I don't understand. I can't seem to fathom any of it.

~Lassiter~  
Watching O'Hara run out of the building confused me. I had no idea what had gone on in the other room. I glanced over and saw Spencer staring up at Guster. Wine dripping down his face. He probably cracked the wrong joke this time. But really? Wine in his face? That was perfectly good wine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A few spoilers for Santa Barbarian Candidate. Juliet's POV :)**

* * *

When he took my hand, at first I was thinking what in the world is he doing. But then he spun me and we danced. Thousands of things were going through my mind. Like why I was stupid enough to break up with him, to I knew this was the man for me. Now I just have to help myself over this wall. I love him. I just don't know if I can trust him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Random thoughts. So far all these are Shules lol**

* * *

"What would you do if you were in a dangerous situation, not that I would ever want that happening, and your thoughts were jumbled and mixed up. What's the first thing you think of?" Shawn's eyes glistened in the lamp light as he asked his question.  
"What kind of question is that?" Juliet tried to stall, get him distracted, something!  
"Answer truthfully Jules." Darn it, he wasn't going to forget. He probably already knows the answer. He probably just wants to hear her say it.  
"Well, I'm sure I'd be assessing my surroundings, getting a hold of the situation. So, I'd probably be thinking of a way out." She lied.  
"Jules... you're gonna lose." he smirked.  
She sighed, whether she wins or loses this game of truth or dare, he'd make her say it. Why'd she agree to play this stupid game anyway? "I... th... you." She mumbled.  
Shawn cupped his hand around his ear and leaned closer to her. "What? Sorry, my hearing must be failing. Could you repeat that? Maybe say it a bit louder?" His eyes lit up on the last word, making her giggle.  
"Alright fine! You got me. I would be thinking about you." she blurted out.  
"I thought so! Okay my turn. Dare." He brushed it off like no big deal, though, it definitely meant something to him.  
Juliet's eyes filled with mischief as she came up with an idea, "I dare you to call Lassiter by his full name all day tomorrow."  
"I knew I should of picked truth..." he said to himself. "Fine." he said reluctantly. "Wait, what's Lassie's middle name?"  
"Timothy." her partner was going to get her for telling Shawn that. "But you can just use his first and last name. And! You have to go to the station and exchange words, you have to say it more than once to him. You can't avoid him." she smiled. This was the best kind of torture to him.  
"You're killing me Jules." He laughed, "Oooookaaaaay... you're turn sweetheart."  
"Alright... dare..."  
His already apparent smile grew wider. "I... dare... you... to..." he drew out every word and she braced herself for something embarassing. "Kiss me."  
She giggled, "Now that I can do."


	4. Chapter 4

**These are just some randoms thoughts that pop into my head on occasion. They don't really have a meaning. This one was kind of inspired by a ****_High School Musical 3: Senior Year _****song called, "Can I Have This Dance". This wasn't originally going to be this, but the song started playing on my ipod so that's how this story ended up. I like it way better this way, anyway. I don't even remember what it was going to be before my plans changed. lol :)**

* * *

It was late and I was super tired. As much as I wanted to stay wrapped in his arms, I knew the time was coming where I would have to leave.  
The credits started rolling to the movie I insisted we watch, and I stood up. "Well, I had a really nice time, Shawn. But..."  
"You have to get going." he finished for me. "I understand." he stood up and took my hands in his, making me blush. He is the only one who can do that. "May I have one dance, Princess Jules?" he bowed in front of me as if I was royalty.  
"Of course, my prince." I smiled.  
And then he did something I never expected from him. He put one hand on my waist and kept the other in mine, and we started dancing. We travelled all around our living room. I knew he was capable of many things, but I never expected this. Especially after the American Duos fiasco.  
Our dancing slowed to swaying as the music playing to the credits changed. I leaned my head on his chest and I could feel his heart beat. It was so soothing right now.  
I felt my eyes getting droopy and let out a tired sigh. Before I knew it, we were back on the couch, like the way we were before. He combed his fingers through my hair gently.  
"Shawn, I really shoud get going. I have to go in early tomorrow." I said in a low whisper.  
"Ssh..." was all I heard from him before I drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
